El Doctor
|doctores = sí }} '''"El Doctor" era el primer alias adoptado por un Señor del Tiempo expulsado de Gallifrey que viajaba a través del espacio y el tiempo con varios compañeros, generalmente humanos, en una TARDIS obsoleta Tipo 40. Aunque en gran parte era pacifista en cuanto a la resolución de conflictos, a veces podía ser un buen soldado. De hecho, algunas civilizaciones del universo tradujeron la palabra doctor, como guerrero (TV: Un buen hombre va a la guerra), mientras que otros lo veían como un benefactor compasivo, digno de admiración y piedad (TV: El último de los Señores del Tiempo, La boda de River Song). A pesar de sus numerosas buenas obras, fue indiscutiblemente responsable de miles de millones de muertes debido a la última gran Guerra del Tiempo (TV: Dalek). Fue prácticamente el único Señor del Tiempo superviviente de este gran conflicto con los Daleks, en gran parte porque él terminó destruyendo a las dos especies (TV: El fin del tiempo). Sin embargo, los Daleks siguieron regresando a pesar de sus acciones (TV: El momento de la despedida, El día del juicio final, Daleks en Manhattan, La Tierra robada, La victoria de los Daleks, Asylum of the Daleks). Desde su llegada a la Tierra por primera vez en su primera encarnación, sintió una gran afinidad por la Tierra y la raza Humana. Después de huir de Gallifrey, voluntariamente decidió pasar el tiempo en el planeta (TV: An unearthly child, ''BFA: Summer, The haunting of Thomas Brewster), eligiéndolo como su lugar de exilio durante la mayoría de su tercera encarnación (TV: ''Spearhead from space - The three Doctors), e incluso teniendo la posesión de una propiedad en Kent (DWM: Fellow travellers, PDA: Virdigris, NA: Warlock, Warchild, The dying days, EDA: Mad dogs and englishmen, entre otros). Incluso antes de la destrucción de Gallifrey, el Doctor pasó mucho más tiempo en la Tierra que en su planeta natal. Nombre El verdadero nombre del Doctor sigue siendo desconocido para todos excepto para unas pocas personas como Samantha Jones y River Song (EDA: Children of Vanderdeken, TV: El bosque de los muertos). Éste no era usado por los Señores del Tiempo, incluso en el contexto formal de los juicios legales (TV: The war games, The trial of a Time Lord, El fin del tiempo). El título de "Doctor" no es inmerecido, ya que tenía un doctorado de algún tipo (TV: The armageddon factor, Complejo de Dios) había estudiado oficialmente medicina al menos en la Tierra del siglo XIX (TV: The moonbase), y frecuentemente dejaba escapar todo tipo de conocimientos médicos (TV: The ark, Frontios, El niño vacío, Nueva Tierra, El tiempo de los ángeles, La maldición del punto negro, etc). Al menos algunas versiones de su destornillador sónico podían realizar análisis médicos y curar heridas pequeñas (TV: El niño vacío, Los vampiros de Venecia, Un hombre bueno va a la guerra). También mostró saber detalladamente cómo ayudar a alguien que había sido lanzado durante una explosión (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks). Aunque su primera encarnación afirmó no ser un doctor en medicina (TV: An unearthly child, Marco Polo), su undécima encarnación afirmó que tenía doctorado por lo menos en medicina y en la elaboración de quesos (TV: Complejo de Dios). De acuerdo con los adivinos de Pompeya, su nombre está escrito en las estrellas de la Cascada Medusa (TV: Los fuegos de Pompeya). Los miembros de una raza sin identificar de seres pan-dimensionales sabían el verdadero nombre del Doctor (BBCR: The last voyage). De acuerdo con el Amo, el Doctor había asumido ese nombre para reflejar la constante necesidad de hacer a la gente mejor (TV: El sonido de los tambores). En una fuente, había tomado su apodo después del primer contacto con los seres humanos. Los colonos de una colonia médica, comenzaron a llamarlo "Doctor" después de su llegada. Él no pudo corregirlos. Después de abandonar el planeta, "el Doctor" simplemente conservó el nombre que le dieron los humanos (NT: Frayed). River Song creía, sin embargo, que el Doctor había influido en la etimología del nombre doctor, y fue, en varios idiomas, la fuente original de la palabra (TV: Un hombre bueno va a la guerra). De acuerdo con Dorium Maldovar y el Silencio, la pregunta más antigua y más peligrosa del universo era "¿Doctor qué?". El verdadero nombre del Doctor era al parecer, la respuesta, pero la razón para ocultarla se desconoce. Dorium afirmó que el Doctor había huido de la pregunta durante toda su vida, pero el por qué de la huida de su propio nombre es un misterio. De acuerdo con el silencio, "El silencio caerá cuando se responda a la pregunta" pero no se sabe lo que eso significa (TV: La boda de River Song). En algún momento River Song se enteró de su nombre, pero el Doctor afirmó que sólo habría un momento por el cual lo revelara (TV: El bosque de los muertos). Aunque su nombre se haya dado en forma de ecuacion en el "The Making of Doctor Who” de 1975 de esta forma "³ d ² Σx". Edad : Artículo principal: Edad del Doctor La edad del Doctor es un asunto de gran confusión, en gran parte causada por sus propias declaraciones. El segundo Doctor dijo una vez que su edad en años terrestres era como 450 (DW: The tomb of the Cybermen). En dos ocasiones, el tercer Doctor dio a entender que él podría tener varios miles de años (DW: Doctor Who and the Silurians, The mind of evil). Inmediatamente después de la sexta regeneración, su yo séptimo afirmó que tenía 953 (TV: El Tiempo y la Rani). El décimo Doctor afirmó más tarde que tenía 903 (TV: El viaje de los condenados), y por lo menos hasta TV: Complejo de Dios, el Undécimo Doctor mantuvo una edad inferior a la de su séptima encarnación (TV: Carne y piedra, El astronauta imposible). La undécima encarnación del Doctor le afirmó más tarde a los Ponds que tenía 1200 años de edad (TV: A town called Mercy). Romana I una vez le pilló "redondeando hacia abajo" su edad (TV: The Ribos operation), mientras que el octavo Doctor admitió una vez que no necesariamente usa la misma definición de la palabra año cada vez que le da la edad a alguien (BFA: Orbis). Familia Antes de la guerra del Tiempo Las relaciones familiares del Doctor no eran tan claras. Según una fuente, el Doctor fue uno de los 45 creados por el telar de la casa Lungbarrow, en Gallifrey. Cuando la Casa no lo reconoció, este dijo que había "otras familias" (NA: Lungbarrow). Sin embargo, el octavo Doctor una vez dio a entender que había nacido de una madre humana (TV: Doctor Who). Según algunas fuentes, el padre del Doctor era un Señor del Tiempo renegado llamado Ulysses. Su madre era un ser humano de finales del siglo XIX, Penelope Gate (PDA: The infinity Doctors, EDA: The Gallifrey chronicles). El octavo Doctor le dijo a Grace Holloway que tenía un padre (TV: Doctor Who). El décimo Doctor le dijo a Sally Sparrow que se había casado varias veces (TV: Parpadeo), y le dijo a Ood Sigma que en una de ellas con Elizabeth I (TV: El fin del tiempo). Una encarnación anterior también había estado casada (MA: The cold fusion), probablemente con Patience (PDA:'' The infinity Doctors), Un hermano suyo fue Irving Braxiatel (BNA: ''Tears of the Oracle). El Doctor tenía también hijos (TV: Temerla), estos niños eran "hijos, hijas o ambas cosas" (PDA: The eleventh tiger). Tenía una nieta, Susan Foreman, y otros dos nietos, Juan y Gillian (TVC: The Klepton parasites). En un momento dado, el Doctor se convirtió en el padre adoptivo de una Dama del Tiempo llamada Miranda Dawkins, la cual crió hasta su adolescencia en su octava encarnación (EDA: Father time). Miranda más tarde dió a luz a una hija, Zezanne, y murió mientras trataba de proteger al Doctor (EDA: Sometime never...). El Doctor también tenía un bisnieto llamado Alex, el hijo de Susan y David Campbell (BFA: An unearthly child). Alex vivió varias aventuras con el octavo Doctor y con Lucie Miller (BFA: Lucie Miller). Susan y David también habían adoptado a 3 hijos, Barbara, Ian y David (EDA:[[Legacy of the Daleks| Legacy of the Daleks]]) — lo que significaba que el Doctor era bisabuelo adoptivo, así como biológico. Cuando el Dr. Constantine le dijo que era padre y abuelo antes de la guerra, el noveno Doctor dijo que también, implicando que toda su familia se había perdido (TV: El niño vacío). Aunque algunos habían sido asesinados por su propia mano al final de la Guerra del Tiempo (TV: El fin del tiempo), otros murieron o desaparecieron antes (TV: The tomb of the Cybermen, The curse of Fenric, BFA: To the death). Después de la Guerra del Tiempo El material genético del Doctor en su décima encarnación fue utilizado para crear una hija, Jenny. Aunque al principio la rechazaba, pronto empezó a considerarla una hija y la invitó a viajar con él en la TARDIS. Pero antes de que pudiera unirse a él, recibió un disparo. El Doctor cree que Jenny ha muerto, pero, sin saberlo, sobrevivió regenerándose parcialmente después de que se fuera, momento en el que ella que empezó a vivir aventuras (TV: La hija del Doctor). Cuando la Tierra se trasladó a la Cascada Medusa, se creó un clon del Doctor, el cual fue más tarde exiliado por el Doctor en el Mundo de Pete. Técnicamente, la copia puede ser considerada como pariente del Doctor. Además, Sarah Jane Smith se refiere a sus compañeros como una familia diciendo: "¡Te comportas como un hombre solitario, pero tienes la familia más grande de la Tierra!" (TV: Journey's End). El undécimo Doctor se casó con River Song, haciendo a Amy Pond y a Rory Williams sus suegros (TV: La boda de River Song). También tuvo una aventura con Brian Williams, su abuelo político (TV: Dinosaurs on a spaceship). Matrimonios Después de que Gallifrey se destruyera en la Segunda Guerra del Cielo, el octavo Doctor se casó con Scarlette para atarse ceremonialmente al planeta Tierra (EDA: The adventuress of Henrietta Street). Durante un encuentro con Ood Sigma, el décimo Doctor afirmó que se había casado con Elizabeth I, una decisión no muy bien aventurada que le llevó a convertirse en un enemigo suyo (TV: El código Shakespeare, El fin del tiempo, La bestia de abajo, La boda de River Song). Este no es el único matrimonio, como comentó con Sally Sparrow sobre ser un asco en las bodas, sobretodo en las suyas (TV: Parpadeo). Durante su undécima encarnación, se comprometióaccidentalmente con Marilyn Monroe, y se casó con ella la misma noche en lo que más tarde afirmó que no era una capilla real (TV: Un cuento de Navidad). Se insinuaba a través de las apariciones de River Song que ella y el Doctor tenían una relación física en algún lugar en su pasado y su futuro en relación al encuentro del undécimo Doctor con el Silencio en Florida (TV: Silencio en la Biblioteca / El bosque de los muertos, El tiempo de los ángeles / Carne y piedra, La Pandórica se abre / El Big Bang, El día de la Luna). Una versión de sí mismo en el Teselecta se casó con ella en una realidad alternativa y poco antes de su "muerte". Más tarde en sus líneas temporales individuales, hablaron como si se consideraran marido y mujer (TV: La boda de River Song). Idiomas El Doctor dijo que hablaba cinco mil millones de idiomas (TV: El momento de la despedida). Su lengua materna es probablemente el Gallifrey Moderno, pero parecía que prefiería hablar inglés británico (TV: The mind robber), siempre con un acento de alguna de las islas del país (TV: An unearthly child, The power of the Daleks, Spearhead from space, Robot, Castrovalva, etc). Este acento cambiaba de una regeneración a otra. Por ejemplo, el séptimo Doctor hablaba con un acento escocés (TV: The time and the Rani). Tanto Rose Tyler como Harriet Jones señalaron que el acento de su novena encarnación sonaba como si fuera del norte, en referencia al Norte de Inglaterra (TV: Rose, La Tercera Guerra Mundial). Grace Holloway le dijo una vez a un policía de San Francisco que el octavo Doctor era "británico" (TV: Doctor Who). Sabía leer y escribir en Antiguo y Distinguido Gallifreyan (TV: El tiempo de los ángeles), una habilidad poco común incluso entre los Señores del Tiempo (TV: The five Doctors). Hablaba en la lengua de los Judoon (TV: La Tierra robada), Delphon (una lengua hablada sólo con los movimientos de las cejas) (TV:[[Spearhead from space| Spearhead from space]]), varios idiomas chinos (TV: The mind of evil, The talons of Weng-Chiang), Marciano Antiguo (TV: Las aguas de Marte), y Tritovore (TV: El planeta de los muertos). Sabía al menos algo de Sycoraxic (TV: La invasión en Navidad). No parecía entender el francés en su segunda regeneración (TV: The war games), pero más tarde se volvió más fluido a través de varios períodos de la historia de Francia (TV: La chica en la chimenea). También hablaba bebé (TV: Un buen hombre va a la guerra, Closing Time), gato (TV: El inquilino) y caballo (TV: A town called Mercy). Conexiones con la Tierra Aunque el Doctor había visitado otros muchos mundos, tenía una cierta afinidad al planeta Tierra. Mostró un inmenso conocimiento sobre ella y estaba interesado en su historia. O era un observador o un activo participante en los inumerables sucesos más grandes de su historia (TV: Marco Polo, The Dalek invasion of Earth, The crusade, The romans, The time meddler, etc). Como se señaló antes, acabó exiliado en la Tierra durante su tercera encarnación, muy en contra de sus deseos. Durante ese tiempo cooperó con UNIT y más tarde se hizo muy buen amigo de ex compañeros de trabajo como el Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, el Sargento Benton, Mike Yates, Liz Shaw, Jo Grant, Sarah Jane Smith y Harry Sullivan (TV: Spearhead from space, Terror of the Autons, The ark in space). Parecía que particularmente le gustaba Gran Bretaña. Cuando Angus Goodman le preguntó su era británico, este respondió que no, pero le agradeció el cumplido (DWM: 4-dimensional vistas). Poco después de su séptima regeneración, dijo que suponía que era británico (TV: Doctor Who). Hacia el final de su décima encarnación, cuando le preguntaron si era británico o algo, el Doctor respondió que era algo (TV: Dreamland). Sus encarnaciones hablaban con acentos de diferentes regiones del Reino Unido, la más notable de ellas fue su séptima encarnación, que tenía un acento escocés, y su novena, que recordaba al del norte de Inglaterra - aunque intentó hacerlo pasar afirmando: "¡muchos planetas tienen norte!" (TV: Rose). Su décima encarnación adaptó una vez un acento escocés convincente como parte de su tapadera (TV: Dientes y garras), aunque también se sabe que brevemente adoptó uno americano (TV: La invasión en Navidad, Dreamland). La inmensa mayoría de los compañeros conocidos del Doctor eran humanos extraídos de varios puntos de la historia de la Tierra, con una fuerte tendencia a las épocas de los siglos XX y XXI (TV: An unearthly child, The wheel in space, Rose, Dalek, Reunión escolar, etc). Su novena y décima encarnación desarrollaron una red de amigos y ex compañeros en algún momento dado que se nombró como el ejército secreto del Doctor o los Hijos del Tiempo. Gracias al conocimiento que tenían de él, pudieron convocarle en un momento de desesperada necesidad cuando fue incapaz de encontrar la Tierra. Esto le permitió llegar para salvar el día con su compañera actual, Donna Noble. Su amenaza, el Nuevo Imperio Dalek de Davros, requería el poder combinado del Doctor y todos sus compañeros y amigos de este ejército secreto para poder derrotarlo. Junto a ellos estaba Sarah Jane Smith (que se refirió a sus compañeros como su familia), el ordenador Sr. Smith, el perro robótico K9 y su hijo Luke Smith; el Capitán Jack Harkness y su equipo de Torchwood; Harriet Jones (que se sacrificó por ayudarle a volver); Donna Noble, su madre y su abuelo, que ayudaron a traer al Doctor; Martha Jones, que recibió un trabajo en UNIT después de que dejara al Doctor; Mickey Smith, que viajó brevemente con él; y Rose Tyler y su madre Jackie, que vinieron a ayudar desde el Mundo de Pete (el mundo paralelo donde vivían). También se creó un clon del Doctor que jugó un papel en esta crisis, pero que se quedó en el Mundo de Pete con Rose para vivir una vida humana y normal (TV: Reunión escolar, La ascensión de los Cybermen / La Edad del Acero, El día del juicio final, La Tierra robada / Journey's End, TW: Restauración). La mayoría de la gente de la Tierra era ajena a los esfuerzos del Doctor por proteger el planeta, y desconocían su existencia. Sin embargo, había excepciones a esto. Duran la invasión Sycorax, la Primer Ministro Harriet Jones hizo una intervención pública a todos los medios de UK para que el Doctor interviniera (TV: La invasión en Navidad). El décimo Doctor apareció en la televisión internacional al iluminar la llama olímpica en los Juegos Olímpicos de 2012, aunque nunca fue identificado (TV: Temedla). A principios del siglo XIX, el Doctor también se convirtió en una figura de culto, con al menos un grupo, LINDA, después de sus hazañas (TV: Amor y monstruos, Time crash), y teóricos de la conspiración que crearon webs cuestionando el misterio de "¿Quién es el Doctor?" (TV: Rose, La Tercera Guerra Mundial, etc). Después de 2059, debido a la alteración de la historia del Doctor, una web empezó a correr cosas acerca de "El Mítico Doctor" y su participación en el incidente de Bowie Base Uno de Marte y el rescate de dos de sus miembros (TV: Las aguas de Marte). El Doctor le mandó a Mickey que borrara toda información sobre él en la Tierra del siglo XXI (TV: ''La Tercera Guerra Mundia''l) y más tarde hizo lo mismo a través de todo el tiempo y el espacio (TV: The angels take Manhattan). Tal vez el conocimiento más extendido del Doctor ocurrió durante el Año Que Nunca Fue, cuando Martha Jones viajó por la Tierra, contando historias del Doctor y generando una marejada de fe en él que facilitó la derrota del Amo; esta línea temporal, sin embargo, fue finalmente abortada y olvidada por todos excepto por unos pocos (TV: El último de los Señores del Tiempo). El Doctor estableció amistades con muchos humanos famosos de la historia, incluyendo: William Shakespeare, para quien transcribió el primer folio de Hamlet (TV: City of death) y con el que compartió una aventura (TV: El código Shakespeare); Winston Churchill (TV: La victoria de los Daleks); Frank Sinatra (TV: Un cuento de Navidad); Vincent Van Gogh (TV: Vincent y el Doctor); Mary Shelley (BFA: Mery's story); y el señor Isaac Newton (TV: The pirate planet). Se casó con la Reina Elizabeth I (TV: El fin del tiempo) y Marilyn Monroe, y afirmó que conocía al Papá Noel de verdad (TV: Un cuento de Navidad). Influencia El Doctor pertenecía al Capitular Prydonian , el capitular más importante de la sociedad de los Señores del Tiempo (TV: The deadly assassin). Tenía una profunda influencia en muchos mundos y estaba escrito en sus historias (TV: El bosque de los muertos); como resultado, era el recibidor de muchos honores que incluían ser un noble de Draconia (TV: Frontier in space) y un caballero del Imperio Británico (TV: Garras y dientes). Habiendo roto la política de no interferencia de los Señores del Tiempo, en su segunda encarnación fue llevado a juicio como un renegado (TV: The war games). Consecuentemente y durante un tiempo, actuó como agente de la Agencia de Intervención Celestial de los Señores del Tiempo antes de comenzar su sentencia en la Tierra del siglo XX (PDA: Players, World game). Después de derrotar a Omega y salvar Gallifrey, se ganó el perdón y su libertad (TV: The three Doctors). En su cuarta encarnación, como parte de una táctica para burlar a los invasores de Gallifrey, fue candidato para la posición de Lord Presidente en el Alto Consejo (TV: The invasion of time). En su quinta encarnación, fue llevado a juicio de nuevo por imprudencia (DWM: The stockbridge horror). Más tarde el Concejal Flavia le dio el título de Lord Presidente a la fuerza. Intentó aceptar el oficio para salir corriendo en su TARDIS (TV: The five Doctors). Antes del juicio del Doctor durante su sexta encarnación, fue depuesto en ausencia y llevado a juicio por romper la política de no interferencia y después del mismo juicio, por genocidio. La validez del juicio se llevó a cuestión cuando se descubrió que una futura y malvada manifestación del Doctor, el Valeyard, lo había estado dirigiendo y se devatió (TV: The trial of a Time Lord). Resumen biográfico : Para más información biográfica detallada véase artículos de cada una de las encarnaciones del Doctor. Para información de la vida temprana del Doctor, véase Primer Doctor. El Doctor dejó Gallifrey y se convirtió en un héroe que luchó contra lo malo y lo injusto en el universo, violando la política de no interferencia de los Señores del Tiempo (TV: The war games). Técnicamente, exploró con la intención de experimentar las maravillas del universo y divertirse, pero con frecuencia se vió envuelto en problemas y en crisis que tuvo que solucionar. Viajó con muchos acompañantes, a partir de su nieta, Susan Foreman, que también provenía de Gallifrey (TV: An unearthly child, The Sensorites, Atasco). Finalmente, fue llamado para asistir a un juicio por sus delitos contra los Señores del Tiempo durante su segunda encarnación. Su castigo fue una regeneración forzada y el exilio a la Tierra, así como la pérdida de memoria sobre el funcionamiento de la TARDIS (TV: The war games). Este conocimiento se reestableció después de ayudar a Omega (TV: The three Doctors). Más tarde, resumió haber tenido aventuras con muchos compañeros en sus siguientes encarnaciones. Siguió al Guardían Negro para obtener la Llave del Tiempo (TV: The armageddon factor), logró el oficio de Lord Presidente de Gallifrey (TV: The invasion of time, The five Doctors) y fue llevado de nuevo a juicio en su sexta encarnación por romper la política de no interferencia otra vez (TV: The trial of a Time Lord). El Doctor luchó en la guerra del tiempo entre los Señores del Tiempo y los Daleks (TV: Dalek). Fue el responsable de poner fin a la guerra, probablemente con una acción que dió lugar a la destrucción de Gallifrey, así como la supuesta extinción de ambas razas, excepto la del propio Doctor (TV: El fin del tiempo). El Doctor derrotó a los Señores del Tiempo bloqueándolos con un bloqueo temporal y haciendo imposible viajar en el tiempo hasta ese lugar (TV: La Tierra robada). Encarnaciones del Doctor A través del poder de la regeneración, la personalidad del Doctor y su forma física han cambiado mucho con el tiempo, a pesar de que todas sus encarnaciones son esencialmente la misma persona, del segundo Doctor en adelante expresando la misma alegría, y otros aspectos generales. Continuó siendo una figura heroica, luchando contra los males del universo que se encontraba, aunque sus valores y motivaciones eran a menudo ajenos a la humanidad. Hasta ahora, el Doctor es conocido por haber tenido diez regeneraciones (TV: The tenth planet, The war games, Planet of the spiders, Logopolis, The caves of Androzani, Time and the Rani, Doctor Who, El momento de la despedida, El fin del tiempo). *El primer Doctor fue una figura ilegible y vigilante que era, al principio, reacio a confiar en los recién llegados que le conocían. Este Doctor era a menudo irascible. Hizo su enfado obvio. Era protector de las mujeres jóvenes que le recordaban a su nieta, Susan. Fue un brillante científico, a menudo con mal genio, y estratega entusiasta. Utilizó su anillo de sello para ayudarse durante las experiencias horribles debido a que su edad física se lo impedía. Robó una TARDIS y se llevó a su nieta con él, buscando diversión a través del espacio y el tiempo, sin idea de cómo conducir la cosa. *El segundo Doctor, en contraste con su encarnación anterior, era cálido y sabio. Estaba tan sorprendido y asustado de las amenazas alienígenas que los que se enfrentaban a él. Tenía un don para la manipulación y el engaño. Su predecesor le llamaba "payaso" debido a su naturaleza torpe. Le encantaba tocar la flauta y llevaba por ahí un diario de 500 años, intentando grabar sus viajes, pero terminando descartándolo. Llevaba un gran abrigo de piel que lo empequeñecía, el cual intentó atar con una cuerda. Un "hobo temporal", estaba siempre intentando meterse y salir en problemas. *El tercer Doctor era más que un figura más elegante que sus predecesores. Su primera encarnación lo describió como un "dandy" (TV: The three Doctors). Tenía una tendencia a intervenir en artilugios y era experto en artes marciales, en particular el aikido venusiano, y poseía un coche llamado Bessie. Su difícil relación con el Brigadier se ablandó en una amistad durante su exilio en la Tierra, que perduró a través de sus futuras regeneraciones. También mostró un gran afecto por sus compañeras, en especial por Jo Grant. Era un brillante héroe de acción que era muy protector con sus compañeros. *El cuarto Doctor era más excéntrico que sus encarnaciones anteriores y fue la primera encarnación en parecer "joven". Rara vez se quitaba su larga bufanda, siempre llevaba Jelly Babies en los bolsillos, usandolos como faroles, regalos o distracciones- y aperitivos de vez en cuando. Se basó en su considerable encanto, suerte, y experiencia para salir de las malas situaciones. Aunque mantiene su afición por la Tierra (TV:'' The stones of blood), puso fin a su asociación con la UNIT casi inmediatamente después de su regeneración y sólo de vez en cuando regresó al planeta. Sin embargo, no se despidió completamente de su posición (TV: ''Pyramids of Mars). Odiaba trabajar y prefería viajar (TV: Robot), pero le gustaba la historia. Normalmente viajaba con un solo compañero. *El quinto Doctor era aficionado al cricket y llevaba un tallo de apio en su solapa. Después de una regeneración dificio, este Doctor mostró la energía, compasión e inociencia que sus predecesores no tenían. Su personaje era muy humano y vunerable. Como ellos, usó la improvisación como mejor forma de salir de una situación peliaguda. El quinto fue la primera encarnación en ir de "manos libres" y se negó a usar el destornillador sónico después de que fuera destruido. A veces llevaba gafas, incluso si él no necesitaba llevarlas ( TV: Time crash); reveló durante su décima encarnación que sólo lo hacía porque le hacía parecer más inteligente. *El sexto Doctor era una encarnación graciosa y elocuente. Lucía un vestuario multicolor que se veía como si fuera diseñado por Christian Lacroix, como a menudo comentaba. A este Doctor le encantaban las buenas citas, a menudo haciendo una cuando lo consideraba apropiado. También demostró tener unas grandes habilidades para actuar en numerosas ocasiones (TV: Mindwarp, The ultimate foe). Su personalidad maníaca y su ingenio mordad podía hacer sombra a la pasión moral, pero su falta de preocupación por las cosas pequeñas disgustaba a sus compañeros. También fue capaz de hacer acciones violentas, mucho más que sus predecesores, incluso viendo lógico un asesinato (TV: The two Doctors). Como el cuarto Doctor, pasó la mayoría de sus viajes con un único compañero. *El séptimo Doctor tenía la voz tocada por un escocés. Un estratega perspicaz, científico y, sobretodo al principio de su encarnación, alegre, este Doctor era un planificador excepcional. Ama la complicidad de los viajes en el tiempo y su habilidad para manipular y hacer planes para el futuro, abrazando plenamente el papel de Señor del Tiempo, incluso si eso significaba correr un riesgo para alienar a su acompañante (TV: The curse of Fenric). Sin embargo, quería ayudar a los miedos psicológicos cuyos compañeros suyos sufrían (TV: The greatest show in the galaxy, Ghost light). Pasó la mayoría de sus viajes con un único compañero. *El octavo Doctor mostró un lado romántico y sensible que no se mostró en Doctores anteriores. Moralmente más flexible que su predecesor inmediato, sufría de ataques de amnesia, primero después de su regeneración, de nuevo con la primera destrucción de Gallifrey, segudo de la Guerra contra el Enemigo. A diferencia de los demás Doctores, el octavo pasó sus viajes cruzando universos paralelos en medio de paradojas temporales, haciendo su línea temporal personal difícil de seguir. También, a diferencia de los otros Doctores, las circunstancias específicas que causó su regeneración siguen siendo desconocidas, aunque una de sus futuras encarnaciones dijo que pasó durante la Guerra del Tiempo. El doctor guerrero: mostró tener una gran culpa al sentir que el señor del tiempo que destruyó a su raza. *El noveno Doctor fue un superviviente de la gran Guerra del Tiempo. Mostró gran parte de alegría de sus encarnaciones anteriores, pero estaba emocional y psicológicamente marcado por la guerra y su papel en ella, que a veces dió lugar a una actitud que algunos clasificarían como cruel (TV: El fin del mundo, Dalek). Cuando le preguntaron por su voz y acento, respondió: "Muchos planetas tienen norte" (TV:'' Rose). Se preocupaba profundamente por Rose; empezó a sanar gracias a ella (TV: ''Dalek). Similar a su primera encarnación, a este Doctor le gustaba molestar a los demás fingiendo no recordar los nombres (TV: Rose, Alienígenas en Londres, Explosión en la ciudad). También hacía chistes malos cuando se enfrentaba al peligro o a una situación tensa. *El décimo Doctor tenía una personalidad de maníaca y una afición las referencias a la cultura pop humana. Sin embargo, su personalidad extrovertida existía para ocultar su trauma emocional de la Guerra del Tiempo. Aunque tuvo un lado positivo y juguetón, fue con frecuencia cruel, y a veces se parecía a un ególatra cobarde (TV: La invasión en Navidad, Dientes y garras, Reunión escolar, Novia a la fuga). Continuó con la afición y posiblemente amor por Rose, aunque era incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos (TV: Journey's End). Experimentó con otros romances fugaces, incluyendo con figuras históricas como Madame de Pompadour (TV: La chica en la chimenea) y la Reina Elizabeth I (TV: El fin del tiempo). Sin embargo, todos estos terminaron mal. *El undécimo Doctor presumía de sus habilidades y exhibió un renovado entusiasmo juvenil por la aventura. Tenía buenas aptitudes para la observación, una obsesión con la aparente trivia. Este Doctor podía cambiar rápidamente de estado de ánimo cuando los aconteciemientos eran óptimos para ello (TV: En el último momento, La bestia de abajo, A town called Mercy). Frecuentemente se llamaba viejo, mostrando su edad en más de una ocasión (TV: Vincent y el Doctor, El Big Bang, El astronauta imposible, Hora de cerrar). Se ofrecía como sacrificio si eso salvaba a los demás a escala universal. La preocupación de este Doctor por sus compañeros era más grande que sus predecesores; dejó a Amy Pond y a Rory Williams en casa para protegerlos (TV: Complejo de Dios), aunque al final reanudó viajando con ellos, lo que terminó en un final desgarrador (TV: The power of three, The angels take Manhattan). Un aspecto interesante de la personalidad del Doctor era que a veces expresaba un gusto particular por las encarnaciones, aunque esta opinión dependía de la encarnación que la valoraba. La décima encarnación del Doctor expresó una produnfa afición por su quinta encarnación (TV: Time crash). El quinto Doctor aborrecía a su sucesor inmediato (TV: The twin dilemma), aunque esto puede haber sido debido a su regeneración particularmente traumática. En otra instancia, el cuarto hizo referencia al tercero, diciendo: "A alguna gente le gustó, pero yo prefiero esto" (TV: The brain of Morbius). El séptimo Doctor también estaba molesto cuando tuvo que trabajar con el quinto Doctor, viéndolo como "ni siquiera uno de los buenos". El quinto Doctor estaba igualmente disgustado acerca de en lo que se convertiría (BFA: The sirens of time). Inmediatamente antes de su encarnación, el décimo Doctor dijo: "No me quiero ir", mostrando que se había encariñado demasiado con su actual yo. Inmediatamente después de esto, el undécimo Doctor destacó su nueva nariz diciendo: "Las he tenido peores" - posiblemente una referencia a múltiples encarnaciones, incluyendo su tercera, que fue descrito como un "tío larguiducho con una nariz poderosa" (TV: El fin del tiempo, The time warrior). Regeneración Debido a una estructura única de la biología de Señor del Tiempo que tenía, podía ser capaz de "engañar a la muerte" (TV: El momento de la despedida). La regeneración de un Señor del tiempo está limitada a 12 ciclos de regeneración, por lo que el decimotercer Doctor es el último (TV: The deadly assassin, Doctor Who, Mawdryn Undead). Más tarde, sin embargo, el undécimo Doctor afirmó que podía cambiar su apariencia 507 veces (SJA: Death of the Doctor). No se sabe si ha cambiado o si el Doctor estaba simplemente siendo sarcástico. El Alto Consejo de los Señores del Tiempo puede influir en las regeneraciones, tratándolos como castigo (TV: The war games) o como recompensa (TV: The five Doctors, Utopía). Al menos dos veces, sus enemigos han codiciado la regeneración futura del Doctor e han intentado apropiarse de ella (TV: Undead Mawdryn, Doctor Who). Las circunstancias exactas de cada regeneración del Doctor son conocidos a excepción de la octava (TV: The tenth planet, etc). Aunque impreciso en el momento en cuanto al número de encarnaciones había tenido en su vida, un incidente posterior durante la quita encarnación del Doctor aclaró el punto. Cuando el primer Doctor le pregunto en que regeneración estaba, el quinto Doctor respondió "Cuarta", liderando a su primera encarnación exclamó "¡Dios mío, entonces hay cinco yos" (TV: The five Doctors). De forma similar con Craig Owens, el undécimo Doctor le dijo explícitamente que era el undécimo (TV: El inquilino). El efecto de la regeneración del Doctor inmediatamente después del suceso varía de una encarnación a otra. En algunos casos, el Doctor se recuperaba de sus daños rápidamente, a excepción de un ligero comportamiento hiperactivo (TV: The power of the Daleks, The twin dilemma, En el último momento). En una ocasión, el proceso le provocó un estado de amnesia prolongado (TV: Doctor Who). Pero en la mayoría de los casos, el Doctor estuvo incapacitado por un periodo de tiempo antes de recuperarse (TV: Spearhead from space, Robot, Castrovalva, Time and the Rani, La invasión en Navidad). También hubo un caso único en el que el Doctor (a voluntad), pudo retrasar su regeneración durante un largo período de tiempo — suficiente para visitar a sus compañeros del pasado — aunque la liberación de energía resultante fue catastrófica para la TARDIS (TV:'' El fin del tiempo, SJA: ''Death of the Doctor). Causas *'Primer Doctor:' Debilitado por Mondas, ya que drena a la Tierra su energía y sucumbe a la vejez (TV: The tenth planet). *'Segundo Doctor:' Impuesto por los Señores del Tiempo como parte del castigo al romper las leyes del tiempo (TV: The war games). *'Tercer Doctor:' Debido a un envenenamiento de radiación, en la gran red de cristales de Metebelis (TV: Planet of the spiders). *'Cuarto Doctor:' Cayó desde un radiotelescopio (TV: Logopolis). *'Quinto Doctor:' Expuesto a un refinado de Spectrox ( TV:'' The caves of Androzani). *'Sexto Doctor:' Herido por la Rani durante un aterrizaje forzoso en su TARDIS después de haber sido debilitado por su batalla contra la lamprea (PDA: ''Spiral scratch, TV: Time and the Rani). *'Séptimo Doctor:' Herido de bala y posteriormente una cirugía cardíaca (TV: Doctor Who). *'Octavo Doctor:' Causas desconocidas.En los comics RTD les dijo a los escritores que podían escribir como el octavo Doctor moría al estar expuesto al Vortice del Tiempo demasiado tiempo en la Guerra del Tiempo,pero ellos lo rechazaron.Al no hacer esto Moffat aprovechó y usó ese vacío para crear al Doctor de John Hurt. *'Doctor Desconocido:' Causas desconocidas, pero aparentemente tuvo que ver con la Guerra del Tiempo. *'Noveno Doctor:' Al eliminar la energía del Vortex Temporal de Rose Tyler, que canalizó después al corazón de la TARDIS. Su posesión, muy breve, casi destruye por completo su estructura celular (TV: El momento de la despedida). *'Décimo Doctor:' Por absorber radiación de una fuente de perno nuclear con el fin de salvar a Wilfred Mott de la misma (TV: El fin del tiempo). El tercer Doctor también tuvo una experiencia cercana a la regeneración, cuando cayó de un edificio durante una lucha. Empezó a regenerarse en el cuarto Doctor. Mientras tanto, Nurazh trató de apoderarse de su mente pero era incapaz de mantener dos mentes de Señor del Tiempo al mismo tiempo, murió y el Doctor recuperó su tercera encarnación (ST: The touch of the Nurazh). El décimo Doctor también estuvo a punto de regenerarse. Comenzó pero no terminó, después de haber sido disparado por un Dalek. Usó la regeneración para curarse a sí mismo y luego desvió el resto del ciclo a su mano extra (TV: La Tierra robada / Journey's End). Además, el undécimo Doctor fue visto regenerándose, pero después fue disparado en medio del proceso por un astronauta (TV: El astronauta imposible). Más tarde se supo que se trataba de un Teselecta haciendose pasar por él, imitando la regeneración y conducida por el propio Doctor miniaturizado (TV: La boda de River Song). El undécimo Doctor estuvo también cerca de la muerte cuando sus regeneraciones restantes se desactivaron. Fue revivido por River Song, que usó sus regeneraciones restanes. Esto no deja muy claro si el Doctor recibió un ciclo de regeneración completo y si se quedó de la misma forma (TV: Matemos a Hitler). Detrás de las escenas "Doctor Who" Se añadirá Casting Se añadirá Personajes análogos Se añadirá bg:Докторът cy:The Doctor de:Doctor en:The Doctor fr:Docteur he:הדוקטור nl:De Doctor pt:The Doctor ro:Doctor ru:Доктор it:Dottore Categoría:El Doctor Categoría:Señores del Tiempo Categoría:Señores del Tiempo con nombres desconocidos Categoría:Señores del Tiempo renegados Categoría:Personas con nombres desconocidos Categoría:Personal de UNIT Categoría:Personajes de Doctor Who